Flaming Hearts Intertwined
by EvilRegalShandyLvr21
Summary: Valentine's Day isn't just Valentine's Day for Shandy. Sharon has something special planned for Andy. *Special thanks to my BAMDAMMMsters for helping me with the title and pushing me to finish this one*


I appreciate all of the nuggets on "The Edge." It was a very personal story and I truly appreciate all the kind remarks I received in regards to it.

As always, I don't own these lovely characters. That credit belongs to the _Duffster_ and his crew! I just like to take them on a ride, occasionally.

Enjoy!

 _ **~~~~~~~~ERSL21~~~~~~~~~**_

"Wow, you know most women want to be spoiled on Valentine's Day, not the other way around." He muses as he traces nonsensical patterns along the nape of her neck as she lays on his chest.

"Well…" she starts before placing a kiss along his jawline, "most…" she pauses once more for another kiss but closer to his lips, "don't a love man whose birthday falls on Valentine's Day." She sits up and smiles at him.

Smirking at her, he teases, "Love, huh?" Quirking an eyebrow at him, she rasps, "Do you think I would have done any of this…" motioning around the room at the scented specialty candles illuminating the room, as the soft jazz plays, "if I didn't love you?"

Laughing, he nudges her to lie back and hovers above her and teases, "Ah, come on. You know I'm just joshing ya!"

"Joshing? Oh my gosh, you are such an old man!" She teases trying not to break into her infamous snort laugh.

"Old man, huh?" You weren't saying that 30 minutes ago!" He rasps before entangling their lips in a fiery kiss.

"Mmm…" she moans breaking the kiss, "how do you know I wasn't thinking it?" Looking her up and down, he trails a hand down her still heated form and reaches his burden of proof. She bites back and moan and swallows hard. "That's how I know." He teases slowly teasing her entrance. "Mmm, how about you prove to me how much of an old man you aren't." She teases before pulling her bottom lip into her mouth.

"So, what you're saying is, you need a refresher course?" He utters as he submerges two digits in her warmness. Her back arches and she nods, yes. He smirks and ghost his lips over hers and whispers, "Tell me. What's the part you feel you need the most help with?"

Pretending to mull it over for a second, she muses, "Mmm, all of it." He chuckles before kissing her ardently and gently bringing her closer to her brink once more. Her eyes fall shut as she enjoys his ministrations, "Yes!" He watches her lose control as he speeds his pace. Her moans are filled with more depth as she nears her brink. He slowly kisses down her neck as she begins to rock against his hand. "Andy!" She loudly gasps as her pleasure erupts. She opens her eyes to see him smiling at her, she muses "I love you." "I love you, too." He breathes before softly kissing her. The kiss goes from gentle to passionate in no time and she pushes him onto his back and straddles him, pinning his arms above his head and smirks before inquiring, "So, tell me, what was your favorite part about tonight?"

"Hmm…"

 _Andy unlocks his front door to gentle breeze of light jazz flowing through his house, he catches a whiff of what he believes to be his favorite meal and candles are placed all throughout. "Sharon?" He calls out. She comes around the corner from the kitchen, clad in his personalized Dodger jersey with her hair pulled back. "Wow!" he muses walking towards her. "I thought I was picking you up for dinner." He utters as he reaches her and trails a finger up her bare thigh. "Change of plans." She muses gazing into his honey orbs. "Mmm, I like this change." He utters before pulling her into a steamy kiss. They swallow each other's moans as his hands travel over her body as her hands roam his back. She breaks the kiss and muses, "Stay put, I'll be right back." She disappears around the corner and comes back with a familiar box in her hand. "I thought those irritated you." He states. "Well, they do sometimes. But I also find them incredibly sexy. Plus, I can tell you miss them." She muses as she opens the box. He picks one out and before placing it in his mouth, he gives her another kiss. As the kiss ends, he inquires, "So what else, do you have up your sleeves?"_

" _Mmm, how about you follow me into the dining room, to find out." She muses, taking his hand and leading the way to the candle lit room. Walking into the room, he gasps and she turns to look at him. He takes in his surroundings. The table is set just like an old Italian restaurant he told her about from his childhood. "This is amazing!" He exclaims, removing his toothpick from his mouth. "How did you manage to do all of this?" He inquires pulling her into a hug. "I had a little help, but I won't reveal my source." She explains smiling brightly at him. Smirking he teases, "I know how to get it out of you." She smirks back and leans up to his ear and whispers, "You can try all you like…later."_

" _I look forward to it." He teases before hungrily kissing her. As their tongues battle and they nip at each other's lips, the oven timer goes off. She tries to break the kiss, and he doesn't want to let go just yet, so he pulls her snug against his frame. She laughs into the kiss and mumbles, "Cannoli Cream Cheesecake." He releases her in a flash. She laughs at his quickness and teases, "Wow! Should I bee offended?"_

" _Hey, what can I say? I'm a man who loves Cannoli Cream Cheesecake!" He retorts before popping his toothpick back in his mouth._

" _I see!" She teases as she heads towards the kitchen with a little more sway in her hips than normal. He groans in appreciation of her effort and she turns to wink at him and teases, "Damn, that toothpick is kind of hot!"_

" _Not as hot as you are with my jersey on!" He utters. She turns the corner in the kitchen and replies, "No peeking!"_

" _I wouldn't dream of it, beautiful!" He utters as he maneuvers the toothpick in his mouth. It's odd to have it back, but it he was all too happy to do away with it, when she asked him to. "God, I love that woman." He utters as he observes the room once more. "I love you, too." She rasps walking up behind him. He turns around and pulls her into another kiss. While they are kissing she nudges his jacket off his shoulders. She breaks the kiss and removes his jacket and hangs it over her arm. She reaches to unbutton his wrist buttons and he rasps, "This is different." She cocks her eyebrow at him, and whispers, "Shh." He obeys, as she reaches to unbutton his other wrist button. She starts to fold his sleeve up and he reaches over and attempts to help, making her rasp, "Uh unh." He smirks and retreats his hand instantly. She smiles up at him and moves to the other arm. "Sharon, I'm supposed to spoil you on Valentine's Day not the other way around." He utters while she begins to unknot his tie, and remove it. "Well, tonight we will be trading places." She whispers in his ear before lightly sucking on it. He groans at her ministrations and runs his hands up her bare thighs. She pulls back and begins to unbutton his top buttons and rasps, "Dinner first, then dessert and followed by your favorite cardio. Deal?" As he strokes the underside of her cheeks, he utters, "Deal!" She giggles and walks away to lay his things down. Returning she sees he is toeing out of his shoes and she teases "Hardheaded, much?" He smirks, and counters, "You know you love it." Shaking her head with a smirk on her face, she waits for him to toe out of his other shoe before taking his hand and leading him to his seat. She pulls his chair out, and he rasps, "You really are going all out tonight." As he sits down and slides up to the table she reaches for his napkin. While placing the napkin on his lap, she leans to his ear, and teases, "You haven't seen anything, yet." As she pulls back, he pulls her in for a heady kiss. Moaning into the kiss, she almost allows him to pull her into his lap. She catches herself and breaks the kiss, and rasps, "Patience is a must." He laughs and teases, "It was worth a shot." Standing up she reaches for the cider, chilling on ice and fills his glass and then hers, adding the strawberries last. She uncovers both of their plates at the same time revealing, eggplant and mozzarella stuffed ravioli topped with a basil-oregano pesto paired with sautéed chicken and peppers. "This looks amazing, Sharon! When did you have time to make the ravioli?" He utters. "Well, I sort of told you a half-truth this morning. I didn't go to yoga. I decided this was more important." She confesses as she sits down. "Sweetheart, there was no half-truth involved!" He teases. He reaches across the table for her hand and she obliges. "But I forgive you." He teases. "Good, I was little worried." She jokes. He picks up his glass and she does the same. "What shall we toast to?" He asks, and she replies, "To love and all that it has afforded us."_

" _Salud!" He rasps._

" _Salud!" She utters, as they clink their glasses. The both takes sips of their drinks. Sitting his down he inquires, "Where is your car?"_

" _My helper, assisted with that." She responds with a smirk._

" _Would this helper happen to be your new yoga class partner?" He inquires._

" _Andy, eat your food." She rasps._

" _Fine. But I will find out." He teases._

" _Good luck." She responds and picks up her fork. He follows suit. Taking his first bite of the ravioli, he looks at her with his eyes filled with amazement as he savors the rich flavor. "This is really good!" He stammers after he swallows the first bite. "Thank you." She whispers before savoring in a bite as well. They sit there and enjoy their meal and talk about their day. After dinner is finished she asks, "Do you want your cheesecake now or later?" With a smirk on his face, he replies, "What do you think?"_

" _Hey, don't answer my question with a question." She teases grabbing the dishes and taking them to the kitchen._

" _Well if it pleases you your highness, the birthday boy would like his cheesecake later." He teases following her into the kitchen. Swiftly turning around, she teases, "Boy? Here I was thinking you were all man!" Walking up to her, nuzzling her neck, he whispers, "I'm all man, believe me." Grinding into her, she can feel his manhood nudging her. "I can tell." She muses pushing back into him. He groans into her ear, and slowly licks the shell, as her keening moans fill the air. "Andy." She breathes almost inaudible. "I know, patience." He utters before pulling her earlobe into his mouth. "Oh!" She mewls. Releasing her ear with a loud pop he backs away. "Thank you." She breathes. "How about you go blow out the candles, while I put the cheesecake in the fridge." She mewls. "Yes ma'am." He teases and heads to the dining room._

 _A few moments later she meets him in the hallway. She sees he has already rid himself of his dress shirt. "Still hard headed, I see." She teases as she leads the way to his bedroom. As they walk in the room, he notices the room is filled with the specialty candles, she had been searching for, for months. "I see you found them." He rasps. "Yep, just in time for tonight." She muses heading to light them. "Since you are so determined to be stubborn, why don't you go get ready for your massage." She rasps as she lights the candles. "I can do that. But I need one thing from you first." He rasps. She turns around to face him and says, "Let me guess? A kiss."_

" _You know it." He rasps before pulling her snug against him and slowly tracing her lips with his tongue before diving tongue first between her moist lips. Moaning into the kiss, she begins to go weak in the knees. Their kisses are so intoxicating. Breaking the kiss, he rasps, "Now I can go do as I was told." She licks her lips and brings her finger to trace her lips, as he walks toward the bathroom._

 _Finishing up the candles, she unbuttons his jersey to reveal a dodger blue and white bustier with matching tanga. He emerges from the bathroom clad in only his red boxer briefs. "Did you buy those for today?" She inquires sauntering over to him. "As a matter of fact, I did." He confirms trailing his finger down column of her throat down to the valley of her breasts. "I can see, you visited our favorite store again." He rasps as his finger ventures further south. "Mm, I did. You like?" She mewls. Foregoing a verbal response his finger reaches the top of her tanga, just in time to show her his appreciation, thoroughly. Enjoying his ministrations, they lock eyes, as his finger takes a tour of her. Their lips crash together as she palms and gently massages him. He groans into the kiss and she smirks. Breaking the kiss, she breathes, "Andy."_

" _I know." He breathes on her lips. He slowly reverses his hand ensuring to graze the pleasure point. She gasps and he smirks. She pushes him back towards the bed and purrs, "Lie on your stomach." He does as she says, as she moans and teases, "Nice ass!" He laughs as he settles on the bed. She climbs on the bed after him, and straddles his back. She slowly runs her hands up his back. Once she reaches his neck, she begins to place butterfly kisses down his spine. His deep groan lets her know he truly appreciate her efforts. Rising up and reaching toward the nightstand, she grabs the pear and mint scented candle. "You ready?" She whispers in his ear. "As ready as I will ever be." He rasps. She pulls back and slowly tips the candle so the melted wax can drip onto his back. As the warmness leaves the jar, and reaches his skin it becomes massage oil. "Mm!" He husks as the oil makes his skin tingle. She sits the candle down and begins to massage the oil into his skin. As she kneads and rolls her hands, he groans and moans. She is enjoying providing him this pleasure and much needed release. Gazing upon his glistening body, she can't help but moan. "You see something you like?" He teases as she kneads the dip of his back. Leaning up to his ear, she mewls, "Mm, hmm." Before he can even respond, she begins to lick down his spine, savoring the flavor of him and the oil. "Damn!" He rasps as he revels in the feel of tongue tracing his spine. Gliding her tongue back up his back, she mewls, "What are you waiting for?" She climbs off his back and he rolls over and hovers above her and pulls her into a burning kiss._

"Well, well. It appears you enjoyed every moment of it." She rasps as she watches him kiss down her naked frame and arrive at his favorite destination.

"I definitely did!" He rasps as he prepares to give her kisses with very special circumstances.

"What about…" She starts but he interrupts, "Let me enjoy this cream, first!"

 _ **~~~~~~~ERSL21~~~~~~~~~**_

Thank you for reading. I look forward to reading your nuggets of

Appreciation. - XOXO


End file.
